


stop (over)thinking

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, letters to harley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat's never been good at brevity, but Jade knows how to read between the lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stop (over)thinking

~~Dear Harley,~~

~~Dear Jade,~~

~~Jade,~~   JADE,

IT’S ALMOST BEEN THREE YEARS. FUCK, TIME WENT FASTER THAN I THOUGHT. WELL NO, IT FUCKING CRAWLED LIKE A SHITTY MUTANT GRUB UP UNTIL A WEEK AGO. NOW IT’S MOVING WAY TOO FUCKING FAST. LIFE ON THE METEOR HAS BEEN REALLY SHITTY. TERZEI AND DAVE ARE ALWAYS DROOLING ALL OVER ONE ANOTHER, GAMZEE’S STILL BEING A FUCKASS, KANAYA’S ALWAYS BUSY WITH ROSE, AND THE MAYORCANGET BORING (SEE WHAT I DID THERE?).

THEN AGAIN, I HAVE MORE COMPANY, SO I GUESS I CAN’T COMPLAIN AS MUCH. YOU’RE STUCK WITH THAT BUCK-TOOTHED IDIOT AND ALL THOSE CONSORTS—AND THAT ASSHOLE, DAVESPRITE. SORRY ABOUT THE BREAKUP, BUT HE DIDN’T DESERVE YOU ANYWAY.

•••••••••••••••••••••about four pages follow, all essentially in the same vein•••••••••••••••••••••

I SHOULD STOP HERE, I DON’T KNOW IF YOU CAN HANDLE THIS MUCH OF MY AMAZING WRITING. SEE YOU SOON,

                                             ~~BYE~~       ~~LOVE~~      ~~FROM~~

                                                       KARKAT

———————————————————————————————————-

dear karkat,

i cant wait to meet you too!

love, jade


End file.
